Sakura's true love
by Zukaarimeikatochi
Summary: Sakura thought she had everything in life she could ask for. Little did she know she was wrong until the day he told her. How would she survive knowing the love of her life didn't need her any more?


**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction I'm writing. Hope you like it…**

Everything was going great for her. She had the best family, the best friends and she also had the love of her life, Sasuke.

Sakura couldn't be anymore happier. She could still remember the day when Sasuke came up to her and asked her out. At first she couldn't believe it, she thought she was dreaming but when he kissed her she knew it was true.

Sakura smiled to herself while getting dressed for her date with Sasuke. "Ahh, where is that top?" She questioned herself and her wardrobe. She was throwing her clothes all over the room to find the top Sasuke gave her as a gift. She finally found it and hugged it. '_It still smells like Sasuke_.' Said inner Sakura. Sakura giggled and nodded in approval. It certainly did smell like Sasuke.

Sakura got dressed. She wore her blue denim skirt, her blue spaghetti top and the white top Sasuke gave her. She wore on her high heeled white boots to match. She looked at herself in the mirror again and smiled. '_Sasuke is going to go crazy for us_' shouted inner Sakura. "So is every other guy who sees us." Sakura said as she brushed her hair. She was ready and headed for the stairs. "Mum I'm going out with Sasuke, I'll be home later." Sakura shouted from the door way. "Come home soon Sakura honey." Her mum called back.

When Sakura opened the door Sasuke was standing there. She froze to look at him. He looked so beautiful. He was wearing a white fitted shirt which showed all the muscles on his chest. 'O_h my God he looks so hot!_' Shouted inner Sakura. He was wearing his black combats. He looked amazingly hot. Sakura already had plans on what she was going to do to the shirt. '_Oh please tear the shirt right now, let us see his sexy body_.' Said inner Sakura in a very seductive voice. Sakura blushed at the thought. She was so lost in her thought about what she wanted to do to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed this and smiled. He held her from her shoulder and bought her back from her day dream. "You look gorgeous darling." He said as he pulled her into a hug. He smelt so good. It was a mysterious smell. She hugged him back.

They started to walk towards the shopping mall, Sasuke had his arm wrapped around her shoulders as they walked. Sakura could feel all the death glares from most of the girls. '_Ha-ha, they will never have Sasuke Kun! He belongs to us_.' Inner Sakura said proudly. Sakura held Sasuke tighter just to make the girls more jealous. Sasuke realised this and pulled her even closer. All they could hear were the gasps and sighs from the girls. They looked at each other and laughed.

They finally reached the mall. They were greeted by Naruto who hugged Sakura tightly. "Its been so long since we met." He said. She hugged him back. "I missed you. By the way I heard that you have a girlfriend. Is that true?" She asked him with a big smile, hoping that it was true. Naruto blushed and nodded in approval. "Yeah I do… It's a funny story." He said while rubbing the back of his head. Hinata walked in and stood next to Naruto. "Konichi wa Sakura Chan and Sasuke Kun" she said shyly. "Konichi wa Hinata Chan" Sakura greeted back. She looked at Naruto who was blushing even more so was Hinata. What was going on. '_No way?! Naruto is going out with Hinata_!' Inner Sakura screamed. Sakura smiled and hugged Hinata. "I'm so happy for you two." She said to Hinata. Hinata hugged her back. "Arigato Sakura Chan."

Naruto and Sasuke greeted each other with a hand shake. Nothing was said. Sasuke was holding onto Sakura while Naruto was holding Hinata. Together they walked in and out of the shops looking at the new clothes, games and gadgets that had come out. It was noon already. The four of them got together for lunch the girls ordered chips and a drink while the guys ordered burgers, chips, more chips and large drinks. Hinata and Sakura exchanged glances and sighed, having the same thought 'Typical boys.' They giggled at the thought and started to eat.

Sakura bought herself a new skirt, it was similar to the one she was wearing but in black, she also bought Sasuke a black V-neck top. '_He's going to look so sexy in this top._' Said inner Sakura. Hinata bought Naruto a blue V-neck top. And Naruto bought Hinata a chain with a fairy pendant. Time flew by, neither of them realised how long they had been out. Sakura's phone started to ring. It was her mum. She answered. "Hey mum." "Sakura darling, its getting dark, when are you coming home?" Sakura looked at Sasuke and he indicated now. She answered "Mum, I'll be home in about 20 minutes." With that she hung up. The couples said bye to one another and went off in opposite directions. Sasuke and Sakura walked together hand in hand. When they were on Sakura's street, Sasuke hugged her. He then looked into her eyes. She closed her eyes and moved towards him and kissed his lips. What started as a peek ended up being a passionate kiss. After a minute they broke the kiss. Sakura was out of breath. Sasuke dropped her off to her house this time he gave her a peek on her lips and left.

When Sakura was lying down in her bed she kept thinking about the kiss. She loved Sasuke so much, and she was certain that he loved her just as much. With that she fell asleep.

"Sasuke Kun, what's the matter? Why won't you speak to me?" Sakura yelled over the phone, tears streaming down her face. There was a long silence until Sasuke spoke. "Sakura, we can't be together anymore. I can't love you anymore." Sakura was shocked. "Can't love me anymore?" Sakura repeated "But why? What have I done?" again there was a long silence and this time there was no answer. Sasuke hung up. All Sakura could hear was the dial tone. Sakura fell to the floor and started to wail. The love of her love left her. He didn't need her anymore.

Sakura woke up sweating. The dream scared her. It felt so real. She looked at the clock beside her bed it was 4.08 am. Sakura was panting. She relaxed herself and told herself 'its nothing. It was just a bad dream.' Inner Sakura spoke '_Sasuke kun would never do that to us. He loves us._' Sakura smiled and went back to bed.

The sun was shining into her bedroom. Sakura opened her eyes and stretched. She rubbed her eyes and sat up in her bed. She picked up the photo of Sasuke and her and she hugged it. "Good morning Sasuke kun" she said to the photo and kissed it. She finally got out of bed and went to the bath room. After having a shower and getting ready, Sakura went downstairs. "Good morning mum and dad." She said as she entered the kitchen. They both smiled at her "Good morning sweetheart." They spoke over breakfast about what she bought yesterday with Sasuke Kun and what they did when her mum interrupted. "Sakura honey, me and your dad will be out of town for a few weeks. If you want we can call Ino's house and you can stay there?" Sakura swallowed her pancake and answered "No mum, I'll be fine here at home. If anything happens I'll let you know." Her mum smiled and hugged her.

By noon they were ready and left. '_The house is all ours for a long time! What shall we do?_' asked inner sakura. Sakura thought of a plan, she picked up the phone and called Sasuke Kun. But there was no answer. No one would answer. May be he's busy doing something with his parents. Sakura thought. '_Don't be upset, we can still enjoy the day._' Said Inner Sakura. Sakura called Ino over for the day. They both sat in her room and spoke about what they did yesterday. "Sakura you're so lucky to have Sasuke as your boyfriend. I mean all they girls are jealous of you. And I am too, a little." Ino said while laughing. Sakura blushed and replied "Well, I'm happy that Sasuke chose me." They both laughed and talked about what they plan on doing when Sakura's phone rang. It was Sasuke. "Ino I'll be back. Just going to take the call." Sakura said and walked out the room.

"Hey Sasuke are you ok?" Sakura asked when she answered the phone. "Sakura I'm outside your house can you come out?" Sakura blushed. _He's outside my house_ she thought. She hung up the phone and ran to the door to find Sasuke there. He was wearing his khaki combats and a white sleeveless top. '_He just looks hotter day by day_' said inner Sakura. "Come inside Sasuke Kun." Sakura offered but Sasuke denied. "Sakura I just wanted to talk to you quickly." "I'm listening." They were quiet for some time. Sakura started to get nervous. Her dream kept playing in her mind. She shook it away. Sasuke finally spoke. "Sakura why do you love me?" Sakura was surprised. She looked at his face trying to see why he asked that question but his face was calm. After sometime she answered. "Because you mean the world to me. You're the reason I want to live. Why do you ask?" She smiled and blushed at the same time. She waited for his response but only got a grunt. What was going on? Why is Sasuke acting like this? Sakura wondered. She started to get worried. "Sasuke is everything ok?" She asked. He sighed and answered. "Sakura, I don't know how to tell you, but I have to tell you." Again he fell silent. Sakura grew more scared now. After what seemed like a century of silence Sasuke spoke. "Sakura I don't love you. I just don't need you. I didn't know how to say it and I couldn't keep it in anymore." Sakura just stood there silently. '_He's joking. He couldn't mean that_.' Inner Sakura assured her. Sakura spoke "Very funny Sasuke. April Fool's day is far away yet." Sasuke answered back fiercely. "I'm not joking! I'm getting out of your life, like it or not. You mean nothing to me!" Sakura didn't know what to say or do, she just looked at the floor.

Sasuke left after saying whatever he needed to. Sakura stood at the door feeling emotionless. She shut the door and walked back to her room. Ino was still sitting on her bed. When she saw Sakura walk in she jumped and asked "What was your lovely boyfriend saying?" Sakura didn't answer she just walked towards her window and stood there for sometime. Ino started to get worried. She walked towards Sakura and put a hand on her shoulder. "Sakura what's the matter? What happened?" Sakura looked at her, eyes emotionless. Ino was scared. Sakura finally spoke "Ino what does it mean if a guy says they can't love you anymore?" Ino was taken by surprise when Sakura asked her this. She didn't know how to answer her. "Why are you asking me this Sakura? What happened?" Sakura answered quietly. "Sasuke said he couldn't love me anymore. He doesn't need me."

Ino stood there shocked and surprised. Why would Sasuke say such a thing? Ino hugged her tightly. Sakura laughed lightly. "Ino, how am I meant to feel? Am I meant to be angry or am I meant to be sad?" Ino looked at her friend. Sakura looked drained and dead. So emotionless that she didn't know how to feel about her boyfriend leaving her. Sakura looked at the time, it was 9.27 pm. "Ino you should go home. Your parents might be worried." Ino nodded and left her. Sakura walked downstairs and sat in the living room. Hugging herself she kept remembering what Sasuke said "I don't need you anymore. I can't love you anymore." She fell on her side and started to cry. The whole night she cried she couldn't sleep because the thought of Sasuke kept crossing her mind. The times when they were together, the things they did. And finally him saying he doesn't love her.

The sun was shining bright. It was a hot day, but sakura felt ice cold. She was wearing her fur jumper to keep her warm. She cleaned up the whole house. Sakura kept trying things to do, she wanted to keep her mind busy so she didn't have time to remember anything. The whole day passed by with her finishing the laundry, watering the plants, cleaning the dishes. Her taste in everything had changed. She no longer wanted to dress up pretty for anyone. She didn't listen to any love songs however, she was listening to rock music. Music that spoke about pain and sadness created by the person you love.

Night had fallen, she walked into her room and played her music. _Meet me after dark again and I'll hold you _she started to cry, the song itself reminded her of him _and may be tonight we'll fly so far away we'll be lost before the dawn. _Sakura hugged herself tightly. She tried not to remember but the thoughts kept coming back to her. _Somehow I know that we can't wake again from this sleep._ The whole night passed by with her listening to the song and crying.

She had the same routine for the next day. Wake up, have a shower. Clean the house. This time she added some more things to do. She sat in her room and started to draw pictures of animals, fantasy pictures and she started to write poems. _You won't cry for my absence I know. You forgot me long ago. Am I that unimportant. Am I so insignificant_. Again the night passed by with her awake and crying over him. She couldn't even say his name. It hurt her.

Days passed by with her being in the same condition. Day by day she grew worse. She couldn't sleep and the smell of food made her noxious. She would draw and paint pictures everyday of anything. And write poems about nature and her feelings but not once did she mention his name.

She grew skinnier day by day. Her eyes swollen without sleep and her skin so pale. She looked like a dead person. She didn't go out or talk to anyone. Her friends were worried about her. Ino couldn't bear seeing her like this. She wanted to get her some help but she knew Sakura would deny it.

Ino finally decided to get help for her. Naruto and Hinata were out of town. Ino didn't know who to tell. While walking around the town Ino was wondering who she could get to help her friend. She was lost in her thought that she didn't realise when she bumped into Tsunade. "Calm down Ino. What's the matter with you?" Ino looked up and was relieved. She told Tsunade about everything. "I see, so the son of a bitch has disappeared after hurting our Sakura. Well we have to do something." They went back to Sakura's house.

Tsunade was shocked to see Sakura in the state she was in. Tsunade didn't know what to say. She hugged Sakura and said finally "Its ok Hun, we're here for you." Tsunade decided to stay with Sakura for the night. She noticed what Sakura was doing, she kept distracting herself from something. She kept trying to do something. She didn't want to sit idle. Night had fallen and Tsunade could hear Sakura cry. She walked into her room and hugged Sakura. "Its ok. Let it all out." Sakura cried louder and heavier. "Why me?" She spoke through her sobs. "Why did he have to do this to me? He knew I loved him." Tsunade hugged Sakura tighter and hushed her. She didn't know how to answer her questions.

Sakura's condition kept getting worse. Ino no longer came to her house, she couldn't deal with her state it was just too much. Sakura was so young and she'd fallen in love just to learn that love is a painful emotion. Tsunade kept on visiting her to make sure she was alright.

Tsunade couldn't bear seeing her in this condition. It hurt her so much. She wasn't sure whether it would be a good idea on getting someone from outside to help her. She finally decided that she had to bring someone to help Sakura. But who? Tsunade couldn't think of anyone who would be able to help her out of her problems. Tsunade finally knew the right person. Neji. He would be able to understand her and help her out. He was the only hope left for Sakura.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was in her home alone. She was busy cleaning up. She heard her phone wrong and she froze. '_He wouldn't phone us. We're dead for him_' inner Sakura said melancholically. Sakura went to her phone and saw who was ringing. She sighed. "Hey mum. How is everything going?" "We're good my dear. But I have some bad news." "Bad News? What's wrong mum? Is everything ok?" "Sweetheart listen, we'll be back later than we expected. We need to sort out some things here. Is that ok?" Sakura was silent for sometime, not knowing how to answer her mother. "Mum its ok. And I'm fine as well. Ino normally stays around so I'm not alone." "That's good. What about Sasuke Kun? Does he come around?" Sakura's eyes were filled with tears. What was she meant to say to her mother? She didn't want her to worry. Sakura took in a deep breath and answered. "He's out of town as well. Mum I have to go. Talk to you later." Sakura hung up the phone and started to cry.

She ran into her bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror. She looked like a wreck. No wonder Ino stopped coming over. Soon Tsunade would stop coming around as well. Who could blame them? '_What's the point in living anyways. Sasuke Kun is no longer here. He left us to die. Might as well do what he wants._' Inner Sakura spoke so weakly. Sakura looked at herself once more in the mirror. She took a pen and paper and wrote '_Sorry everyone. I know its hard for you to see me in this condition and may be it would help if I no longer existed at least you'd all be happy and not have to face a wreck like me. I hope you all have a great life. From Sakura._' With that done she picked up the knife and put it to her wrist.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji and Sakura had been friends for a long time. And Neji knew a lot about her. Tsunade informed Neji about what had happened. "Why that no good reason! How dare he mess with her emotions like that? I'm going to kill him." Neji shouted when he found out. Sakura was his best friend and he could never see her in pain. He got ready quickly and went straight to Sakura's house. He wanted to slam open the door and find her. He stopped at her door step and got control of his emotions. He knocked on the door. No answer. Knocked again. Again no answer. He started to get worried. He turned the handle and the door was locked. This wasn't good. He ran to the back door and tried it, it was locked as well. Thoughts were running in his head. She couldn't have… Filled up with worry he activated his byakugan and scanned the house from below. No one was there. He scanned up stairs. Her room was empty so were the other three rooms. The bathroom. He noticed her on the floor. She was lying there. "Shit! How could she?" he said to himself and broke open the back door. He ran up the stairs and opened the bathroom door. He stood there in disbelief. Sakura was in a puddle of blood. He quickly picked her up and ran to the hospital. "Sakura hang in there." He said out loud. When he got to the hospital the doctors quickly took over.

Hours passed by. Neji was still at the hospital worried. Why would she do that? He kept thinking. He knew the answer but he still didn't understand why. Sasuke wasn't worth her pain at all.

The doctor finally came out. "Is she ok?" Neji asked instantly. The doctor sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was a good thing you bought here, but you were a bit late. We can't say anything at the moment. She's lost too much blood." The doctor patted Neji's shoulder and walked off. Neji stood in the waiting area shocked. He looked up and sighed. His phone rang. He checked the caller id. It was Tsunade. "Neji what the hell is going on? Sakura what happened. There is a note here saying she's killed herself. Neji what is wrong? Say something?" Tsunade screamed down the phone. "If you'd give me that bloody chance to speak I would." Neji shouted back. The nurse at the reception jumped when she heard Neji scream. Tsunade went quiet. Neji took a deep breath and spoke "She's fine don't worry. I've bought her to the hospital. They're operating on her. Don't go off and tell anyone about this." He hung up the phone and sat down. He moved his hair off his face and tried to relax.

More hours passed by. He didn't realise when he had fallen asleep but he was woken up by Sakura's screaming. He ran into the room to see her throwing things around the room and trying to undo the stitches on her wrist. "Sakura stop it!" Neji shouted at her. Sakura froze and fresh tears filled her eyes. Neji went and stood near her bed and hugged her. "Calm down, its ok." He whispered to her. She was sobbing on him. "Why? Why did you save me?" She asked through her sobbing. Neji rubbed his head and spoke "Because you're my friend and I don't want to loose you." She sobbed even more. He stayed with her in her room and made sure she was ok.

It had been three weeks since the incident. Sakura was still not in the state of being discharged. Neji would stay with her everyday. He would buy her flowers that she liked. He would sometimes bring chocolates and sweets for her but she would never eat them. Tsunade came to see her couple of times. She too would get flowers.

It had been 2 months now and Sakura was finally discharged from the hospital. Neji didn't let her stay alone and neither did he let her stay with Tsunade. He gathered all her stuff from her house and bought it to his. He would look after her till she was back to normal.

Sakura still wouldn't sleep. Every night she would listen to her music. Each song reminding her of _him_. _Am I good enough for you to love me?_ Each song tore at her heart. She wanted him back in her life but she knew he no longer needed her. More tears, more pain, more loneliness.

Neji knew what happened every night. He didn't know what to do at first. Every night he would hear her cry herself to sleep for a few hours then wake up and start to clean up mess that wasn't there. It was her way of coping with the pain. He sat up in his bed thinking what he could do for her. He walked into her room. "Sakura stop pretending you're asleep." Sakura turned to face him. Her eyes red and swollen from crying. She tried to smile but failed. She sat up and held her head in her hands and started to cry again. Neji sat next to her and held her in her arms and rocked her. He stroked her head "Let it all out Sakura. It will do you good." She hugged him tightly and cried on his shoulder. "Neji why would he do that to me? I thought he loved me." She said trough her tears. Neji held her closer. "Sakura he doesn't know what it means to love. He has only hated. You deserved better than him any way." She clinked on to him. He understood. "Don't worry I don't plan on leaving you ever." He kissed her forehead lightly and tucked her in bed. He kept patting her lightly until she fell asleep.

For the first time in many months Sakura had slept. She seemed at peace. Her mind was not filled with thoughts about him any more. Neji would always distract them.

Sakura woke up in the morning feeling fresh. She looked around the room and saw no sign of Neji, she started to panic. _Neji left us_. Inner sakura stated. Sakura didn't believe it. Neji wouldn't leave me, he promised me. Sakura thought. Just as Sakura was about to get out of bed the door opened. She was relieved. Neji was there. In his hands a tray of food. Sakura felt her stomach churn. "Neji I'm not hungry." Neji just stared at her. He took in a deep breath and spoke. "You're going to eat like it or not." He went towards her bed and sat down placing the tray in his laps. Sakura was still in bed. Neji gave her a piece of dry toast and took one himself and started to eat. She watched him eat and finally took a bite. Bite by bite she was done with the bread. Neji poured some fresh orange juice into two glasses. He took one and offered her the other. The two of them sipped the juice. Once they were done, Neji took the tray down and kept it in the kitchen. Sakura got ready and came down.

Neji had planned out the whole day for the two of them. The morning they would spend walking around the park and enjoying the sunshine, the afternoon they would go into town and in the evening they would watch a movie. That way Sakura will be kept busy. Sakura enjoyed the walk in the park. She finally felt alive. But whenever Neji wasn't around her she felt alone and dead again. Neji noticed this and made sure he was always around her. He wanted her to get better as soon as possible.

Once they got into the town Sakura was amazed by all the new fashion that had come into season. She walked into one shop and saw a jacket. Similar to the one he used to wear everyday. Sakura froze in her footsteps. She started to remember again. The night when they went out. The passionate kiss. No I can't remember him. He isn't part of my life anymore. She was fighting the thoughts away. "Sakura lets go." Neji spoke and broke the thoughts. She ran to his side and linked his arm with hers.

The walk back home was quiet. Neji didn't mind the silence. Once they reached home Sakura sat in the living room and started to draw on a piece of paper. Neji was in the kitchen preparing some food. He came back with two bowls of pasta and salad and two glasses of orange juice. Sakura took her bowl and played with the food. She took a bite then put her fork back down. She kept doing this for a long time. She didn't realise when she had eaten all her food. Neji was pleased to see the improvement in her diet. Once both of them were done with their dinner, Neji put on a film. He asked her what she wanted to watch, her first response "Nothing that's lovey dovey." He nodded and tried to find something good to watch. Finally he decided to watch a documentary. Sakura chose to watch about the animals in the wild. Sakura started to doze of while watching the documentary; she had her head resting on Neji's shoulder. Once she was totally asleep Neji adjusted her so she was lying on his lap.

Weeks passed by with the same procedures. And each day there was an improvement in Sakura's apatite and sleeping patterns. She also started to go out more. She was able to interact with people once again. She no longer lived behind closed doors. Neji was pleased to see the change, but he was happier because he had something to do with the changes.

Sakura started to do the things she enjoyed again. Gardening, swimming, drawing and going out with her friends. Neji would help her clean up the garden now and then. Sometimes he would take her swimming and other times he'd watch her swim.

Sakura's taste in music had changed once again. She no longer listened to depressing music. She now listened to hip hop, dance and techno. Music that always made her smile and feel happy.

She was back in her own house now. Neji would visit some days and other days Ino would come over. She was happy and back to her normal self. She no longer cried over Sasuke and no longer thought about him. She was over him. Even though it took a long time. But ever since she left Neji's place she started to feel a bit lonely. She felt emptiness within her. An emptiness that Neji would always fill.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Neji was lying down on his sofa. He kept thinking about Sakura. The state she was in when he saw her and now how happy she was. He smiled at the thought. He missed her. It just wasn't the same without her anymore. Everything had gone too quiet. He sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He stood up and walked into the room Sakura used to sleep in. He sniffed the air and caught her scent. The delicious cherry blossom scent. As he was about to exit the room something caught his eye. He walked towards the side table and found a painting with a letter next to it. He picked up the letter and read it. _Neji I don't even know how to thank you for everything you have done for me. I must have been such a burden for you to look after. But to be honest, I don't think I would have gotten out of this state without your help. I don't feel like leaving this place, I felt so attached to your house. It almost felt like I was in a sacred place where all my worries would disappear. Neji I am truly grateful to you for everything and if there is anything I could ever do for you please let me know. Sakura._ Under the letter was a picture she drew of him. Her version of what she thought her best friend looked like. He smiled.  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura was lying on her bed. All she could think about was the time Neji saved her from herself. Neji was the centre of her thoughts. '_It isn't the same without Neji being around_.' Inner Sakura stated. Sakura sighed. She shut her eyes and fell asleep.

Sakura was running in the park, enjoying the summer sun warm her skin and the light breeze run through her hair. It felt good and soothing. She kept running for some time until she reached her destination. She saw him standing under the cherry blossom tree. His hair open and flying with the wind. The sun shining on his perfectly toned body. Reflecting the beauty of him. He looked like a God from where she saw him. He tilted his head and saw her. He smiled. Her heart skipped a beat. He turned around to face her and gestured her to come towards him. She ran towards him. He held her in his arms tightly. She felt his warmth. He kissed her gently on her neck, she shivered with pleasure. He made his way up her neck, making her shiver with more pleasure. His lips were finally next to hers. Their heart beats were matching and their breaths mingling. He gently kissed her then said 'I love you Sakura.' She opened her eyes to see her God and whispered 'I love you too' back.

Sakura woke up from her dream. She looked out of her window, it was a wonderful day. The sun shining bright and the birds singing. She walked towards her window and looked out. Neji was there. She froze. He was looking directly at her. He smiled when he saw her at the window and she smiled back. She ran out of her room and into the garden to see him. He was actually there. She wasn't dreaming. He looked so beautiful, with his hair down. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. He whispered in her ear "I missed you so much Sakura." She blushed and smiled. "I missed you too." He smiled. They sat together on the grass and spoke about what they did. Neji kept staring at her. She truly was a beauty. Her pink hair kept flying around her face. He tucked them behind her ear and stroked her cheek. She shivered to his touch, enjoying it. He moved closer to her and pulled her into a hug.

Sakura was at ease in his arms. She felt safe in his arms. She looked up to see him. He smiled. "Sakura I need to say something to you." She nodded in approval. He was silent for some time, gathering his thoughts on what to say to her. '_I think he's going to tell us how he feels_' inner Sakura spoke with a melodic voice. Sakura hoped she was right. Neji finally broke the silence. "I think it might be too early to say this because you've just recovered and I don't want you to get hurt because of me." He went silent again. Looking for the right words to say to her. "Sakura, I don't know why I didn't realise this before but… Well… I… You…" he kept hesitating to say what he wanted to. "You know what don't worry. May be it isn't the right time to say it yet." He stood up helping Sakura to her feet and walked into the house.

Sakura made breakfast for the two of them and they ate in silence. '_Ask him what he wanted to say to you. Find out. May be he wanted to tell you about his feelings. ASK HIM!_' Inner Sakura demanded. "Will you shut up" sakura thought out loud. Neji looked at her surprised. "Sakura did I do something?" Sakura's face was a bright tomato. "N-no Neji. I'm sorry about that." She felt so embarrassed. She couldn't look up to see Neji. He laughed a little.

The day went by with the two sitting in silence. Neither of them saying or doing something. Finally Neji decided it was long enough. He couldn't hold his emotions back for her. She had the right to know how he felt about her. He took in a deep breath and spoke "Sakura I love you." Sakura was shocked and surprised. She couldn't believe what she just heard. The room seemed to grow hotter by the second. Sakura's face was turning red by the second. She looked up to face him. He smiled at her and spoke "I'll understand if you don't feel the same way, and I don't want to force you to feel the same way. It's your choice. I just thought you had the right to know how I feel."

Sakura was still silent. Her face emotionless. He sighed and got up to leave. Just as he reached for the door handle he heard her speak. "Neji, I don't want you to leave me. You mean a lot to me. You are the one who saved me and I feel whole when I'm around you. The truth is that I too love you." Neji froze this time. He turned around. His eyes filled with questions and she answered them. "Yes Neji, I love you as well. I don't know when I started to love you but ever since I left your house I just felt alone without you. Like there was something missing inside of me and every time you were with me I felt like I am complete." He walked towards her and hugged her tightly. "I love you so much Sakura" he told her several times and she responded back the same way. He finally parted from the hug and looked into her eyes. She had a slight blush that made her look even more beautiful. He stroked her cheek gently and pulled her closer. Their faces were centimetres away. Neji raised Sakura's face from her chin and placed his lips on hers. A gentle loving kiss was placed. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

After a few minutes they broke the kiss for some air. Neji pulled her into a hug. "I promise never to leave your side. You're my everything Sakura." Sakura smiled and kissed him gently.

_A few years into the future _

"Neji I need your help with the children." Sakura shouted from the window. Neji was in the garden playing with their son Hotaru. "Come on Hotaru, let's see what mummy wants." Neji picked Hotaru up and went inside.

Sakura was struggling trying to put their daughters to sleep. Hanabi and Rin. When they saw their farther enter the room the ran to his side and hugged him. "Daddy tell us a story." He tucked all three of their children into their beds and starts the story. Sakura sat on the edge of the bed listening to her husband's story. "Once upon a time there was a princess who was very beautiful. Every guy in the world wanted her. One day an evil wizard captured her and put a spell on her. She became so weak that she couldn't eat or sleep. Then one say a strong prince found her and killed the evil wizard and freed the princess from the spell. And since then they lived happily ever after. Now you three troublemakers go to bed." He kissed each of them on their foreheads. Sakura followed. Once they were asleep Neji switched off the light and left the door ajar. Sakura and Neji made their way to their bedroom. "So Mr. Prince, you saved your princess from an evil spell?" Sakura mocked him. He pulled her into a hug and whispered "I did save my beautiful princess that's why she is in my arms today." He kissed her passionately. "I love you sweetheart." Sakura said "And I love you sexy." Neji responded. They switched off the lights and went to bed.

**Hope you enjoyed the story….**

**Sorry if it's too long**

**Xxx**


End file.
